Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing machine with an observation window and with control and/or display elements disposed in the vicinity of the observation window. The sheet deposition and stacking process can be observed through the observation window, when the printing machine brings its product to the delivery and deposits the sheets thereat. In order to detect process fluctuations in the newest sheet and to correct them as quickly as possible, a plurality of control and/or display elements are generally placed around this delivery window.
A disadvantage here is that there are so many displays and inputs of information that it is impossible to observe both the printed product and the machine information simultaneously. Furthermore, it takes considerable practice to be able to input events or commands into the printing machine while simultaneously observing the delivery, because the control elements sometimes have to be operated partly in the blind due to spatial considerations. Often, again due to spatial considerations, not all of the control functions are located in the delivery, so that the entire machine is settable only from a control stand, which results in time and production losses, especially in the phase wherein the correct settings of the machines would have to be found.
From the published German Patent Document DE 36 14 744 C2, it has become known to provide the pressman personally with a remote control device. A disadvantage thereof is that the pressman sees the machine data on a rather small display and hence not adequately comprehensively.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a printing machine with an observation window and with control and/or display elements in the vicinity of the observation window, which enables the pressman to observe the printed products in the delivery and to perform the setting of the machine without any marked loss of visibility or time.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there provided, in accordance with the invention, a printing machine comprising an observation window, and at least one element selected from the groups consisting of control elements and display elements disposed in the vicinity of the observation window, the at least one of the control and display elements being disposed in the observation window so that, at least in part, it is possible to see a product of the printing machine through the window.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the at least one element displayed in the observation window is located in a first focal region/image plane, and the product visible through the observation window is located in a second focal region/stacking plane.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, a position-sensitive input device is disposed in the vicinity of the observation window, and a given significance content dependent upon the display of a switch element is to be assigned to a given position in the observation window.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, all of the control elements required for the printing machine can be operated exclusively via the observation window.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the display elements and the control elements are represented as at least one of the groups consisting of numerical values, writing and graphics.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the display elements and the control elements are represented at least one of in part statically and in motion, respectively, in at least one color and in from one to three dimensions.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, a hierarchical data structure (menu) with images expandable to various logical planes, is representable in the observation window.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the printing machine includes two product piles present in a delivery region for the printing machine.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the printing machine includes a product pile and a sample sheet stacking capability present in a delivery region for the printing machine.
Thus, the control and/or display elements are disposed on the observation window in a way that at least in part makes it possible to see a product of the printing machine. As a result, the observation window present in the delivery region is used as a display field and gives the pressman the capability of having the printed sheets in view. The data required by the pressman can be projected onto the observation window, and the observation window remains transparent enough so that it can assuredly be seen through. Instead of or together with the machine data, control elements can also be provided, which make an input possible for controlling the printing operations.
By the dual use of the observation window in the feeder and/or delivery region, a separate free-standing control pedestal is unnecessary, which offers advantages in terms of compactness of the floor space, transportation, and electronics, because the control and/or display elements are parts of the machines themselves.
Advantageously, the display and/or control elements displayed in the observation window are located in a first focal plane, and the product visible through the observation window is located in a second focal plane. By successively adjusting the focal plane, the operator can observe both sets of information in the same field of view and make adjustments if necessary or desirable. The second plane can be located anywhere behind the observation window; i.e., when the operator is viewing the front edge of the pile towards the observation window, the second focal plane is located immediately behind the observation window, but if he is looking at the rear edge of the pile, the focal plane is then located far behind the observation window.
In a further feature, a position-sensitive input device is disposed in the vicinity of the observation window, and a given significance content dependent upon the display of a switch element is to be assigned to a given position in the observation window. The position-sensitive input device can be constructed as pressure-sensitive and/or light-sensitive. Advantageously, the display elements displayed on the observation window are located on the rear side of the observation window, and the position-sensitive input device is located on the front side of the observation window, so that both are perceptible to the user at least approximately in a single, first focal plane.
Position-sensitive screens have become known heretofore as such, but their use is always in conjunction with a nontransparent screen.
Advantageously, all the control elements required for the printing machine can be operated exclusively via the observation window. This maximally avoids time losses in setting the printing machine.
The display and/or control elements can be represented as numerical values, writing and/or graphics, and furthermore also are shown at least in part statically or in motion, in one or more colors and in one to three dimensions.
Advantageously, a hierarchical data structure (menu) can be shown in the observation window, and in control events for individual control elements, total images can be expanded and newly shown on different logical planes.
It is especially advantageous if the printing machine has two product piles, or one product pile and one sample sheet stacking capability in the delivery region, because in such a case even relatively difficult assessment criteria, such as color calibration ink zone setting or key adjustment, can be evaluated at leisure and set directly at the printing machine.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a printing machine with an observation window and with control and/or display elements disposed in vicinity of the observation window, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: